


浮生记

by JennyWanzi



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyWanzi/pseuds/JennyWanzi
Summary: 色声非彼妄，浮幻即吾真。其实就是个圣僧和妖女的狗血爱情故事。
Kudos: 1





	浮生记

钟声响起了。浑厚的，带着回音，嗡地一声撞在玄明所在的偏殿上，使得他身心都感到一震。他长长地吸了一口气，从地上站起身来，一时因为坐久了——或急切——有些站不稳。  
“玄明，是时候了。” 身边年长的师兄说，没注意到他的失态。他也慢慢站了起来，走到门边往外看了一下，说：“道可和道觉已经出来了。走吧。”  
他点点头，跟着师兄迈出了偏殿的门。现在差不多巳时左右，往日空旷的广场上两边整整齐齐站了不少人，在中间空出一条笔直的大道。昨日下了雨，晨光照在尽头的戒坛上，青瓦重檐闪着清透的微光，素净地立在人群的末尾。在中间这条空道中，另两个年轻和尚被他的另一个师兄带着往回走。他们已经受过戒了。  
周围的僧侣本来在看中间这两人，但他一迈出来，就忽然意识到了他的存在，齐刷刷地看向他。而站在上百人带着修为威压的审视目光中，玄明却仿佛一无所觉。他依旧神态自若，眉眼沉静，不紧不慢地向前走，那一双清亮的眼睛甚至对他两个师侄投去亲切的一瞥。周围一片肃穆的寂静，只有他们几人的脚步沙沙地擦着地面。  
他们擦肩而过。在两位师侄走回之前他等待的偏殿里时，玄明也走到了戒坛之前。他微微抬头，影影绰绰地看到在朱柱和重檐下，佛祖的莲花台隐藏在暗色中。在那莲花台边站着两个人，是他师父同知大师，和方丈同为师叔，欣慰地看着他。他向两人微微示意，踏上了那雪白的玉石台阶。  
一踏入戒坛内，旷阔的晨光和广场立刻消失在了身后，所有杂声骤然消失。在厚重的屋檐下，高高低低的蜡烛闪着温黄色的光，在凝固的空气中投下影子。佛像终于显露全身，释迦摩尼静默地坐在莲花宝座上，高大美丽，嘴角安然含笑。在有限的空间内，佛像显得更加高大威严，壮美摄人；也愈发神秘莫测，令人不敢直视。他敬畏地低下头，缓缓跪坐在佛像面前，那一刻呼吸都低到几不可闻。  
“开始吧。” 师父说。他顺从地闭上眼。梵声响起，从四面八方环绕着他。是他在诵读吗？他自己的声音好像从远处传到耳边。香木在炉子里无声燃烧，烧灼的焦香像是脱着那一声声的诵念，钻进他的六根，烧灭他心中的杂念。在黑暗中，高大佛像在他面前安详地微笑，那笑容中藏着宇宙的奥秘。  
“奉请————” 有人高声唱道。  
“奉请释迦牟尼佛作和尚。奉请文殊师利龙种上尊王佛作羯磨阿阇梨。奉请当来弥勒尊佛。作教授阿阇梨。奉请十方现在诸佛作证戒师。奉请十方诸菩萨作同学等侣。我若在三恶道中，受大苦恼处，愿和尚阿阇梨尊证师同学等侣，慈悲救度，令得解脱……”  
他的头皮上突然传来轻柔的触感。他知道这是师父，正在用蘸着颜料的笔，在他的头顶上点下十二个整齐的原点。颜料是红色的，鲜红，像是众生的鲜血，或佛祖眉心那一点朱砂。他在这清凉中微微发抖。  
“四归————”  
“弟子释玄明，愿从今身尽未来际，皈依佛，皈依法，皈依僧，皈依法戒。”  
头上的触感再次出现。有什么被放置在了他头上。一个挨着一个，很小的，很轻的——是艾绒。它们被放在了那被点出的颜料上。  
“十戒————”  
在那融入香气的诵读声中，一个威严的声音骤然炸响。 “佛子。汝从今身至佛身，尽未来际，於其中间，不得故断众生命。若有犯杀生者，非菩萨行，失四十二位贤圣法，不得犯。能持否？” 黑暗里的那一尊佛突然张开眼睛，对他怒目而视，直穿他的心灵。他跪伏在地上。  
“能。”  
嗞拉一声。他突然感到头顶有一点在隐隐发热。这是师父用纸捻点燃了第一个艾绒。  
“……不得偷盗……能持否？”  
“能。”  
另一点也隐隐发起热来。第二个艾绒被点燃了。  
“……不得淫欲……能持否？”  
“能。”  
第三点被点燃了。  
“……不得妄语……能持否？” “……不得酤酒……能持否？” “……不得涂饰……能持否？” “……不得歌舞……能持否？” “……不得坐高床……能持否？” “……不得非时食……能持否？” “……不得蓄财……能持否？”  
“能。”  
最后一点被点燃了。他头上，十二个点隐隐发热。他知道，它们就快要烧到底了。  
“赎罪————”  
“弟子释玄明若过去，现在，未来犯身口意十恶罪，愿毕竟不起，尽未来际。”  
这时，头上传来一阵剧痛。他无法控制地一抖，最后几个字几乎话不成形。他咬紧牙关，任艾灰灼进头皮。  
“发愿————”  
“弟子释玄明在此发愿……” 更多的艾绒烧尽了。一阵焦灼的气息飘出，是皮肉燃烧的味道。  
“众生无边誓愿度，烦恼无尽誓愿断。法门无量誓愿学，无上菩提誓愿证……”  
现在，最后一个艾绒也烧尽了。他的头皮上，十二个点在同时狠狠灼进他的皮肉。黑暗愈发浓厚，几乎要把他的身型吞没。在那莫测的心灵世界里，他仿佛不是头顶在灼烧，而是全身都在烈焰中焦化。在黑暗中，一幕幕诱惑之景象先后出现，雪白的躯体，带着妙容，轻言，媚色。他一眨眼，又换成他儿时的富贵场景，膏粱锦绣，钟鼓馔玉，堂妹满头珠翠。在他的面不改色中，画面灭了，又换成他少时，破败的家门被地痞流氓砸开，他被一拳打倒在地，看着他们跨过他的身体冲进屋内翻找金银。诵读声低了下去，冥冥有声音在耳边轻柔地叹息：值得吗？  
他微笑起来。那一刻，他面上的笑容竟和那佛像有几分相似。黑暗中，那佛像突然身型暴涨，浑身闪着无法直视的金光，几乎要炸开。他脑海中的诵读声一声比一声宏大，像浪潮一样像他打来，盖过了一切。他坐在灼烧的烈焰中，在黑暗里睁开眼睛，直视面前金光，心意坚定，张嘴高声道：“求十方三世一切诸佛菩萨加持我，恶业消除，善根增长，赐我菩萨三聚戒，从此受持——  
“一切恶无不断，一切善无不修，一切众生无不度！”  
艾灰烧尽了。  
痛苦停止了。  
他筋疲力尽地喘息着，脑海中烈焰，幻景，黑暗，佛像，和诵读声一齐消失，留他在一片宁静的空白里。他听到的声音不再隐隐约约，而是真真切切，近在耳边。是师父在说话。  
“佛子，愿尔受此戒后，此身在法界，发无上菩提之心，念念无有间断。震动魔宫，摧伏外道，令一切邪见众生，舍诸邪着，入於正见。  
“愿此身不退真常，应迹十方。火不能烧，水不能溺。药不能中，毒不能害。横不能侵，冤不能结。所有盲者得见，聋者得闻，痖者能言，跛者能行。  
“愿此身变作无量身。遍历十方，侍奉诸佛。然后以此身向镬汤炉炭之中，代一切众生受苦。剑树摧锋，刀山落刃。各悔先业，尽悟佛乘。  
“愿在座弟子得如所愿。”  
是的，他在心底说，愿弟子以身投炉，得度众生苦厄。  
他睁开眼。  
师父对他微笑。“恭喜，玄明，你已菩萨戒成。”

**Author's Note:**

> 请大家不要误会，一般受戒和烧戒疤并不是同时进行的。只不过我觉得这样写比较酷炫一点。  
> 以及，一般汉传佛教有三戒，沙弥戒（小和尚），比丘戒（又称具足戒），和菩萨戒。菩萨戒是大乘专属，发愿不仅自度，还要度人。  
> 受戒仪式的步骤吧，各个教派不太一样。主要参考了禅宗，也取了一些别派里我喜欢的地方。凑起来的哈哈哈哈。


End file.
